


Rock

by accelgors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Be Nice To My Love, I just want Jack to date a nice boy, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Some hurt/comfort, wooo we love a crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accelgors/pseuds/accelgors
Summary: Against all odds, Genji Shimada becomes friends with the vigilante Soldier: 76.But there might be something more between him and the man beneath the mask...
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 21





	Rock

Genji considered himself to be a decently observant person. Zenyatta had taught him that to understand the world around you, you need to pay attention to everything in your surroundings. And through his observations, he had realized there was something a bit odd about the masked vigilante Soldier 76.

Sometimes, the Soldier would help with Overwatch missions. He wasn’t an official member by any means (and nobody seemed to even know who he was, just that he had a major chip on his shoulder), but he and Genji had worked together multiple times. Genji was wondering if perhaps they had worked together on many more occasions than he initially thought.

Was this man Strike Commander Morrison?

His fighting style was exactly the same. Both he and Morrison were the same height, and he even had Morrison’s signature cowlick.

But wasn’t Morrison dead?

Genji needed answers.

One day, he noticed someone following behind them on one of Overwatch’s missions. They were bringing food and medical supplies to a town in Mexico; this sounded like simple humanitarian work, but the town had been a frequent target of Talon attacks because it was a port town the perfect distance between North and South America. A great way to make money off of shipping goods - or a way to smuggle weapons, with the loose regulations in the area. Those attacks had left many civilians injured, more than the low resources of local hospitals could provide for. So, they needed something with a bit more physical strength behind it.

The others hadn’t seen the person following - this figure was quite good at being sneaky, but Genji was a champion of that, and could easily recognize these types of tricks. At first he thought this might be a Talon assassin, but whoever they were, they didn’t seem interested in ambushing them. 

Eventually, as the others ran on, Genji stopped for a moment. He faced the person, who clearly thought they were well-concealed. “Who are you?” He asked.

The person froze, and he heard a ‘Shit!” in the distance. He had to stifle a laugh at that. His humorous moment was quickly cut short, though, when the low voice shouted, “Watch your six!”

Genji turned around quickly enough to see an actual Talon assassin running towards him. How had his senses failed him? He must have been too distracted. He shook his head and threw a shuriken into the assassin’s head with precise accuracy; they fell over immediately. Tch. Too easy.

Unfortunately, the assassin wasn’t alone. A whole gang of Talon forces - at least 20 of them, he’d say - started to come towards him. By this point, the others were too far away to notice. Damn it. Suddenly, the person in the shadows jumped out and headshot one that jumped towards Genji, causing them to fall to the ground. Ah, so Soldier 76 decided to show himself again.

Genji and 76 made quick work of the agents. The soldier’s fighting style really was exactly the same as Morrison’s, and it was almost enough to distract him from the fight. Almost. His focus was very hard to divert once the battle had started. 

As 76 took care of the last agent by smashing them in the head with the butt of his rifle, he brushed himself off. “Kinda surprised you saw me. You were always good at spotting that stuff though, weren’t you?”

“How did you know that?” Got him. The soldier tensed. Genji was never one to back away from these situations, so he stepped towards him. “Please be honest with me. Are you the Commander? Jack Morrison?”

The soldier’s breath hitched. He looked around, seemingly considering his options, until a chuckle came through his mask. “How the hell did you get me that easy?”

Genji chuckled as well. “Your disguise is quite flawed. A mask is not enough to erase your identity entirely.” Perhaps it was a bit dangerous to tease an international criminal, but Genji knew Morrison was not someone to be feared. Extremely strong, but with a very soft heart. “We thought you were dead.”

“Yeah, well. Got better.” He leaned closer to Genji. “Don’t tell anyone, alright?” He requested, as if this were a secret told by a child on the playground. 

Genji nodded. “Of course. I do not understand why you feel you must hide your identity, though.”

He sighed. “It’s complicated, kid.” Being called _kid_ when he was in his 30s was a bit ridiculous. He didn’t feel the name was condescending, though. Jack probably called everyone under age 50 by that name.

“I respect your wishes. Hopefully you will hide your disguise a bit better next time.” He wished Jack could see the smirk he was giving him behind his mask.

To his surprise, Jack laughed. “Always were kind of a smartass, weren’t ya?” 

In the distance, Genji heard Tracer calling his name. Oh, right. The others would be wondering where he was by now. “I must go. I hope to speak with you again.”

“I’d like that,” Jack said. With that, Genji dashed off. 

Hm. For a reason he wasn’t entirely sure of, he hoped Jack would take him up on that.

\--

That was a year ago. From such humble beginnings, the two of them had developed a solid friendship, despite the circumstances that may keep them apart. Genji was frequently in tune with where Jack traveled; at this point, Jack even trusted him enough to tell him before he left.

Right now, Jack was only a few miles from Overwatch’s current mission in Berlin. They were continuing to track Null Sector activity in the area. So far, there hadn’t been any attacks, and Winston said there likely wouldn’t be any in this area in the immediate future. Still, he said it was better to get there sooner rather than later. Anticipate the attack before it came. He was more clever than Genji initially gave him credit for.

His proximity to them allowed Genji to meet up with him the previous day. Something was bothering him, though. Some of his feelings for Jack may be...a bit stronger than he let on. He knew Jack was too dense to ever be able to notice without being told aloud (he swore he thought that with fondness), but this crush was becoming hard to ignore. Jack had so much passion and emotion; watching him talk about the things he cared about was an absolutely beautiful sight. Not only that, but he was incredibly handsome; broad shoulders, muscled arms, blue eyes, full lips, he had it all.

But did Jack feel the same way? Normally, Genji was a very astute person, but deep love was something he had a bit more trouble with. Sure, he had plenty of experience hookups and short flings, but meaningful relationships were something that were few and far between.

He had decided that these feelings were too strong to leave alone. So, he did what he now always did when he was struggling with something: ask his master about it. He met Zenyatta in the courtyard outside of his hotel room.

It was best to get straight to the point.

“Master, are you capable of feeling love?” Genji asked.

“Hm.” Zenyatta paused. “I am not sure. I would have to know more about how it feels. Why do you ask?”

Genji hesitated. This was something he hadn’t admitted to anyone yet. But his master was likely the most trustworthy source he could think of. “I think I may be falling for someone right now.” He felt himself blushing, which he had been doing way too often lately. “He is...well, he is beautiful. Every time I speak with him, I feel a bit of fire inside. I love seeing his sweet smile and hearing him laugh.” He paused, not wanting to ramble too much. “I am very afraid to tell him, though.”

“Why is that? I am sure he would be flattered.” 

“Well...he is a very busy man. He is also older, and may not be looking to date anymore.” Or would he? Deep and serious love was something so foreign to Genji. During his youth, his family would intimidate those who they believed were too close to him, so his relationships were always short-lived. After his near-death, he had too much resentment inside to even look for love. The kind that a man like Jack would look for.

“I am not too knowledgeable on matters of the heart. But I think you are overthinking this, Genji. There are very many reasons he may say no, but there is also the possibility that he may say yes. Do you believe it is worth the risk?”

“I know I would be very happy if he said yes, but I worry he might react with anger. He is not the best with his emotions.” He hoped that didn’t count as bad-mouthing Jack.

“Hm.” Zenyatta tilted his head upwards, as if looking at the sky. Doing the same, Genji saw nothing in particular. A clear, sunny day. Perhaps a sign of good luck? “I cannot make such a decision for you. But I believe, if you think he is worth it, you should seize the opportunity.” He turned his head towards Genji. “Be brave, Genji. Do not hold back, or it may become too late.”

Something about those words struck him. His master always had an answer for everything. He needed to look for Jack. “Thank you, Master. I know what I must do.” Without another word, he dashed off. 

This was a chance of a lifetime.

He went into town, keeping on the high ground to more easily see Jack. This was his element. It only took him a few moments of searching the horizon to see Jack starting to walk into a bar. Oh no. He looked...disheveled, to say the least. His hair was a tangled mess and he looked like he’d been crying.

“Jack.”

Jack gave him a panicked expression, as if Genji were his parent that had just caught him misbehaving (when really, their ages suggested the opposite). 

“Did he hurt you again?” Genji asked, trying not to sound too accusatory. Jack looked away. “Answer me honestly, Jack.” 

Jack said nothing, but lifted up his shirt, showing a wound that looked suspiciously like claw marks. He looked like he was about to start crying again. “It’s not the pain. Barely even feel that anymore, except when he shot me.” He hesitated over those words, as if still not wanting to acknowledge that it happened. “It’s that he’d do that to me.”

Genji looked him over for a moment. It would be best to get him out of here and not give him the chance to get drunk again. “I’ll take you home.”

Jack shook his head. “Don’t wanna face Ana and tell her I screwed up again. Please don’t make me.”

Genji considered his options. He couldn’t let Jack down when he was this vulnerable. It was vital that he make the right decision here. Finally, the best option he could think of came to mind. “I will take you to where I’m staying, then. I have space.” Jack looked up at him. Wanting to be as reassuring as possible, Genji lifted his faceplate so Jack could see his smile, and let Jack lean on him. Without saying anything, Jack nodded, and the two continued to the hotel Genji was staying at. 

\--

The hotel room was small enough that it didn’t have a couch; all it had was a single large bed, so both Jack and Genji sat together on it. Jack winced a bit as he lowered himself onto the bed, clearly not being careful enough to avoid aggravating his injury. 

“You are not invincible, you know,” Genji said, helping him into a comfortable position. He was acutely aware of how soft and warm Jack’s skin was; a contrast to his own halfway-metallic body.

“OK, Mom,” Jack responded; the words were snarky, but there was no malice behind them. 

After Jack successfully sat down on the bed, he lifted his shirt again to show the extent of the wound, and Genji tried not to stare too much at how toned his abs were. Genji shook his head and retrieved some bandages from a drawer. It was useful to be prepared in a career like Genji’s. Angela had taught him that. While he attached them to Jack’s side (which was already starting to heal due to his enhancements), he said, “Jack, why do you continue to chase him even when he is hurting you?”

Jack looked away. “He was my best friend, Genji. I want to help him. Can tell he’s in pain.” 

Genji sighed as he put down the excess bandages he hadn’t needed. “I understand how you feel. I feel the same way about my brother. But I know that if my brother had any intention to harm me, I would stay away from him. You must not sacrifice your own well-being for his.” To emphasize the impact of his statement, Genji took his mask off. He always appreciated how Jack never winced or showed any pity when he revealed the scars on his face. 

Jack looked down, his frown emphasizing his own scars. Maybe that was why he didn’t judge. “I know that. Just...hard for me, I guess.”

His master’s words echoed in his mind. _Be brave, Genji. Do not hold back, or it may become too late._ Right. Inspired, he cupped Jack’s cheek in his hand, staring directly into his eyes. That blue always mesmerized him. He saw a blush form on the cheek he wasn’t holding, and felt heat rush into his hand. “You need to take care of yourself. You deserve better.” 

That was when Jack leaned over and kissed him.

Jack rushed at him, grabbing onto his hips. After a few seconds of initial surprise, Genji reciprocated, holding onto Jack’s sides as he opened his mouth and allowed the other man’s tongue inside. Jack’s mouth was warm, his lips soft, and he felt so _alive_. A spark was being awakened within Genji, one that made him feel human. Something he hadn’t known just how much he had missed. All of his training, all of the recovery, all of it felt like it led up to this moment, where he felt something even more powerful than any of the rage and hate that used to consume him. 

Their kiss grew in passion. They backed up to the head of the bed, Jack feeling all over Genji’s body. Genji was panting now, gripping Jack as desperately as he could, wanting this moment to never end. Everything about this moment -- feeling Jack’s skin, so smooth, so _human,_ smelling Jack’s sweet scent up close, hearing a few muffled moans from him -- was more magical than he could’ve imagined, and this high was something he wanted to capture for the rest of his life. 

After a few more moments of bliss, they separated. He could see sweat on Jack’s forehead. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Jack said. He blushed a bit as he said to Genji, “Didn’t think you felt the same way for an old man like me.”

“Perhaps I like older men,” Genji said with a smirk. 

Jack looked a bit winded, and was still smiling. “So...we a thing now?” He asked. The way Jack was so straight to the point was something he always liked about him.

“Only if our first date is not at a bar,” Genji teased. He heard Jack laugh again, the kind of laugh that lit up any room he was in. 

“Deal.” 

With that, Genji put his arms around Jack and pulled him closer. The two laid down on the bed together, and Jack pulled the blanket over both of them. Feeling content -- hell, maybe even the most content since he lost his normal body -- Genji let the steady, calming sound of Jack’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

Really, they could both use a sturdy figure in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> For Jack Morrison rarepair day! I might actually touch this up and turn it into something longer later, depending on if I get inspiration (and stop having writer's block lol).


End file.
